


Daddy's Boy

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Castration, Daddy Kink, Dean in Panties, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex, Size Kink, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: Dean is the first and only omega in his family, everyone treats him like a bitch, but he works with his father.Castiel is a strong alpha who is in charge of his family business since his father passed it on to him.Cas is searching for the right omega for him.Dean is searching for an alpha who can dominate him.





	1. Dean the Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings will be given at the top of each chapter if needed!
> 
> Warning: rape/non-con.

Dean was small for his age, but blamed it on the fact that he was an omega. Dean actually enjoyed being an omega, he didn't know why.

But at least he had a job, well he just goes along with his father and helps him out, sometimes he's sorting out his paperwork, sometimes its getting coffee or whatever he sent Dean off to do.

Right now Dean was stuck printing out a word document that was important to his father. Collecting the papers, whistling to himself as he walked more like skipped back to his fathers office.

There were a lot more alphas around today as the new boss was around, nobody had actually seen him. Well they've seen small glances at the alpha, apparently he was an alpha.

That's what Dean heard, once again Dean was too busy inside his head, ending up with him bumping into a person. "I'm sorry," Dean bent down to pick the scattered papers on the floor.

"Hmm, didn't know John had another son?" Deans face flushed, but looking up he saw he had walked into the wrong office as well. "I should probably leave, John will get mad.." With that said Dean quickly left, this time going into the right office.

His father was on the phone when Dean walked in, setting the papers down carefully. It was only a few minutes when John put the phone down, glaring at Dean.

"I thought I told you to get suppressants for your heat? Unless you thought you could get away with this," Dean lowered his head. "I ran out, I was going to tell you but we had to come here. I'm sorry.." Dean hoped that his father would understand, but everything happened the opposite of what he was thinking.

John turned the lock on the door, before he stood behind Dean. "I'm going to make sure you remember to get more suppressants - ah don't make a sound Dean - otherwise you'll be the bitch you're supposed to be." Dean could feel his eyes starting to tear up.

He felt his black trousers fall, along with his boxers. Dean tried to cover his face but his father pulled his arms away, holding them to his back. "Don't please..." Dean was close to bursting into tears as he soon felt the tip of something hard and wet poking at his hole.

"No! Stop it, please!" Dean struggled in his fathers grip he didn't even care what he would get after this. Dean relaxed slightly when he felt the heat from behind disappears, but it wasn't long Dean screamed as his father forced his cock into Dean. All Dean could do was stay there and take it.

"This is the last time Dean, or you'll be sent to a breeding or training centre, hopefully they can make you into a good little bitch," Dean didn't even stop the small tear escape from his eye, hid fathers next words hurt Dean like a knife to the heart.

"You're a broken, useless bitch. Nobody wants that Dean. Not even your pretty little face can't fix that, now Dean what are you?" Dean felt his fathers knot starting to form at the base of his cock, and at the entrance of his hole.

"I-I'm a useless, broken bitch.." He got a sharp thrust after he spoke the words, as he was told to repeat the words until the knot was buried deep inside him. "Mhmm stupid son. I don't even want to call you my son, because I don't want to raise a bitch!" Johns knot quickly went down, as he slipped free unlocking the door and going back to work.

For the rest of the day Dean stayed quiet, only speaking when spoken to. Tonight was one of those nights where his father liked to work late. Meaning Dean was stuck here. "Dean go make yourself look useful and go get me a drink."

Walking through the dark hallways towards the break room where the coffee machine was, Dean looked inside the room checking it was just him in there. When Dean thought it was safe he strolled in. Getting a clean mug from the cupboard, he had to make sure he got the coffee just right, unless he wanted to see himself bent over the desk again.

Sighing slowly as he poured the coffee into the mug, placing it back carefully. As well as jumping when he heard someone clearing their throat. "Well you're here a little late, aren't you?" Dean who had his hand on his chest trying to calm his breathing. "O-oh, well my dad likes to work late."

"Why didn't you turn on the lights? You enjoy walking around in the dark?"

Dean just wanted to get coffee and go back. "It was easier.. but I need to get this to my dad..." Dean could see the way the man had shifted. Dean was sniffing around himself.

"Oh shit..." Dean quickly picked the mug up, rushing out to his father. He had heard the footsteps behind him but they didn't come any closer to him. Walking into the office, setting the coffee down as he stood off to the side.

"Dean, you need to go back home? Because you're stinking up the whole room, and I don't want your stupid scent in my office stand outside, and wait until I actually need you. Dean just nods moving to stand in the hallway.

Dean waited for hours before he finally got to go home to his bed, hopefully he wouldn't be going with his father as he was going into his heat.

 

Dean woke up the next morning he felt his whole body was on fire. There was a wet patch on the sheets where his slick had soaked through. Groaning to himself as he walked into his bathroom, turning on the shower just as he heard the bang of a door.

But all Dean wanted right now was a nice shower to get rid of the sticky feeling on his body. When Dean stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist as he walked out seeing his father. "Ah finally!" Dean didn't get to say a word before his father picked him up and out the door to the car.

"I'm not dressed, and where are we going?" Dean was looking out the window watching everything pass by. "I'm going to work, and you don't need clothes, trust me." Dean fell back on the seat making himself smaller.

When they parked up Dean struggled to get out the car, as his only cover left on his body was removed, and left behind in the car. Dean didn't really get why he was here, he should be at home fucking himself on a toy he secretly got. John was pulling him along, while Dean growled at all the alphas that looked at him.

"Hey Winchester! Didn't know you were bringing your bitch today," Dean wanted to rip this persons throat out. "He's my son, and I'm trying to make him understand what his place is because he hasn't seemed to figure it out yet." The alphas were starting to crowd around.

"Can we touch him?" Deans eyes snapped up at his father, who actually looked like he was trying to hard not to show his sadness as he looked at Dean. "Be gentle, he's been arranged to meet an alpha today." John now was looking proud for once in his life, while Dean was feeling like the useless bitch he was.

Dean was pushed forward into the small crowd of alphas, who touched his body. "Damn this boy, responds good, John you got yourself a good son!" The alphas hands left Deans body making Dean make a noise he's never heard before. "Shit he's in heat, why'd you bring him, you know how dangerous that is!"

"Shut up, the alpha wanted to see him today so I brought him along." Dean was at his fathers side again, his hole leaking slick even more than this morning. "Fine, but maybe next time don't bring a bitch in heat!" Dean growls at the alpha, but his father just grabs his arm and pulls Dean away.

They went into the elevator, skipping the that their office was on confusing Dean, but he couldn't think for long before he gasped when a wave of heat passed through his body. "We'll meet the alpha then I'll take you back home, I know I treat you like shit outside the house, and I'm sorry, but I can't raise a son that's messed up." Dean once again felt the tears develop in his eyes.

"I hate you..." Dean whispered just to be pulled along again once the doors opened, revealing a nice decorated room. Dean wasn't paying attention to the floor numbers, but he could guess what floor they were on. The secretary had walked up to them, as John explained why they were on the floor.

Leading them to a brown door opening the door swiftly as they walked in. Dean sniffed around the room his hole produced more slick, making Dean groan. _"Fuck"_ Dean got a little smack on the head by his father. "Watch your mouth!"

The doors opened a second time as an alpha walked in. Deans mouth watered, the alpha was in a nicely fitted suit, his hair was dark brown, while his eyes were the bluest eyes Dean had ever came across. "Mr Winchester. I see you came, and you've brought what I wanted." The alpha walked towards Dean, lifting his head up with his hand. Leaning down to sniff at Dean neck, adding a groan when he pulled away. "You may leave, I'm going to discuss somethings with your son, if that's alright with you?"

John agreed, leaving Dean naked and horny in a strange alphas office. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Dean shook his head not knowing if he was allowed to speak. "Mhm, you're a little one. That's perfect for me."

"How? Why do you want me here, isn't there any other omegas?" The alpha chuckles "well there are others, but you smell so much better then any other omega. Now what's your name, I'm Castiel." Dean was starting to feel safe and relaxed around this alpha.

"I'm Dean, _shit,_ " Dean looked at the alphas eyes that was looking worried. "I'm in heat, sorry."

"No need to apologise for something your body is made to do." Dean just wanted to snuggle up with this alpha. "Then why don't you?" Dean looked up at the alpha, moving slowly towards him, the scent coming from the alpha was getting Deans body all hot and wet.

"Dean, I want you to be mine, I want to look after you, I want you to be my little boy, omega?" Dean shudders against the alpha he was pressed up on, was he allowed to speak? Should he agree? If he did then he would be free from his father, and stop all the beatings he gets.

"I'm your little boy, Daddy.." Dean rubbed his head on the alphas stomach, rubbing his scent on the alpha. "Mhmm, you got to act like a little boy, and I've got rules, but I hope you can follow them easily. Right baby boy?"

"Yes, Daddy."


	2. Daddy's Good Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean already likes his new alpha.

Dean was smiling as he was sat in his alphas office, his heat was still going but Dean didn't care, his alpha had already knotted Dean over his desk.

The alpha would sit behind his desk, Dean would stay sat on a pillow by the desk. Well that was what Dean was ordered to do. "Daddy, am I going home with you?" Dean was spread out on the floor on his back with his legs wide open.

"Yes. Are you comfortable like that?" Castiel his alpha, his Daddy, was now standing by Deans head. "Yes, Daddy. But I'm getting a little tired now though." Dean giggled as his Daddy scooped him up in is arms, carrying him out from the office to the elevator. "Right, walk behind me and close got that baby?"

Dean nods as he was placed on the floor moving his hands so they covered his small private parts. "Don't understand why your father thought it was a good idea for you to come see me naked, for the first time."

"He was treating me like a bitch should be treated, cuz omegas are just useless toys for alphas.." Dean heard his Daddy growl. "That's not even the right thing to do, clearly your father has beaten the wrong information into you." Dean walked closer to his alpha rubbing against him.

"Don't leave me Daddy, please don't," Dean let a few tears slip out his eyes letting them gently roll down his cheeks, Cas just held him closer until they reached the floor they were now coming to a stop to.

"Don't worry baby, I just need to have a little chat with your father, that is all." Dean hides behind his Daddy all the way to his fathers office. No other alphas bothered looking in their direction.

"Winchester, I need your permission to have Dean as my omega and mate." John quickly stood from his desk at the sound of Castiels voice. "oh-uh yeah, you can have Dean." Dean let off a happy scent that filled the room.

Castiel stood taller as John walked towards Dean. "Well would you like me to drop his stuff off?" Castiel shook his head at the other alpha.

"No need, I'm going to treat Dean how he is supposed to be treated. Unlike how someone had been treating him so fa-" Castiel was cut off by a loud growl.

John stepping closer to Dean. "What have you been telling him you useless bitch!?" John went to grab Dean who had frozen on the spot, but moved his hands to cover his face.

Luckily for Dean his father was yanked back and pinned to the nearest wall, by his alpha. "You threaten me or my omega, I'll destroy you. Got that Winchester?" John was still putting up a fight with the younger but stronger alpha.

"Yes sir, I've got it." John lowered his head in submission to the other alpha. Dean watched silently as he actually began to get turned on by the dominating act from his alpha.

"A-Alpha, my hole is aching again..." Dean quietly said as they left his fathers office. "Then lets go feed my little boys hole."

Dean gasped at the words from his Daddy, which ended up giggling as he entered the elevator with his slick running down his legs.

 

" _Daddy!_ Please Daddy!" Dean panted as his Daddy was sat behind him on his chair at the desk, Dean was bent over the desk so his ass was on show for the alpha.

"Baby boy, Daddy needs you to be quiet." Daddy used his alpha voice as Dean tries to quietens himself down. "B-But I need... please I need it Daddy," Dean whimpers as his Daddy hums behind him.

Castiel slowly placed his hands on Deans burning skin as he guided the little omega back, so he was sat nicely in his lap with his Daddy's cock disappeared inside his tight ass.

"Now sit still while I work, and I'll give you want you need. Ok baby boy?" Dean bit his lip as he nodded. "Y-Yes Daddy, I can do that for you."

Castiel shifted, making his cock move inside his omega, as he picked up a pen to being working.

Dean watched every single seconds go by, as he sat on his Daddy's lap while his Daddy's cock was buried deep inside him.

"Am I allowed now?" Dean asked with his head resting back on his Daddys shoulder. Cas didn't say anything back, as he just kept staring at the screen on his desk in front of him.

"Daddy, please? Can I have your special milk in my little boy pussy?" Dean squeaked as he felt the alpha shift and twitch inside him.

"Dean."

"Yes Daddy?"

"Ride me." Cas growled out as he sits back to let his little boy get what he needs. "Ok, Daddy."

Dean slowly began to rise on his Daddys cock then dropping back down, letting out little moans and other noises along the way. But Dean was soon flipped over and on his back, with his Daddy deep inside him who was constantly hitting his prostate on every thrust. "Fuck, Daddy! Please,please,please,please!" Dean was about to scream just as his Daddy's knot forced its way inside Dean, but Cas covered Deans mouth with his.

"What part of stay quiet, didn't you understand?" Cas lifted Dean up to sit back in his chair with Dean back in his lap, as well as the small little whimpers and small noises coming from his boy. "S-Sorry, Daddy..."

Castiel sighed slowly as he rubbed Deans back slowly to calm him, Castiel knew Dean would need time to adjust to him and his new life with Cas. "You do know you're safe now, whenever you're with me nothing bad will ever happen. My arms will always be open to you, and I'll always come when you call me. You're mine now Dean. My mate."

Castiel didn't miss the familiar feeling of Dean shaking in his arms as tears fell on his suits jacket. "T-Thank you, alpha." Dean nuzzles Cas, but Cas brought Dean head up so Cas could see his beautiful omega.

"Alpha? Why are you looking at me like that?" Dean whispered to the alpha who smiled, "because you're beautiful Dean." Dean ducked his head down as he began blushing, but the alpha brought it back up.

"Also I love you Dean," Castiel let out a chuckle when Dean wrapped his arms around his neck. "I can't say that, yet."

"Don't worry, you don't have need to say it, sometimes it's better to show someone you love them." Dean just nods along with Cas as he talks.

"When are we going home?" Cas couldn't stop the warmth that passed through him, to the way Dean said home.

"Soon, just need a few more hours. How about you fall asleep. I'll watch over you." Cas felt Dean nod and yawn against his neck.

Again Dean tried to say the three words "I wuf you, Daddy." The alpha kissed the top of Deans head.

"I know baby, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if it's good or bad.  
> Anything will help!


	3. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees his new home.

Dean was sat on the floor on his alphas office, his alpha was in a meeting and didn't want to take Dean as Dean was extremely vulnerable while during his heat. But like any young omega Dean got bored quickly, getting to his feet to begin looking around the office.

Dean walked up to the big window but he didn't look out for long since every time he would feel a little nervous, Dean didn't like heights that much, so walking away from the window he decided to sit in the chair. The chair he wasn't really allowed to be sat on. Dean propped his feet on the desk so he could spread his legs open.

Sighing as he put his head back, closing his eyes letting his small hands wonder over his little omega body. Dean giggled to himself as he thought about his alpha walking in on him, as he touched himself. Was he even allowed to touch himself without the alphas permission? Was Dean breaking a rule? Dean just shrugged it off as he wrapped a hand around his little cock tugging on it a few times before leaving it, so he could finger his slick hole.

Before Dean even put a finger near his ass the door swung open, as the alpha walked in stopping short as Dean was sat in the chair with his legs on the desk still. "Uh oh.." Dean squeaked as Cas walked over. "Dean? Why are you in my chair?" Castiel looked at Dean his icy blue eyes were set on Deans green eyes. "It's comfy, and I got bored. I'm sorry Daddy." Dean lowered his legs and head as he stood in front of Castiel.

"You got bored? Why didn't you go play in the other room, there's things you could do in there, unless you were hoping I would've caught you with your legs open in my chair?" Cas chuckled as he pulled Dean back onto the floor.

"No Alpha. Your chair is really comfy, but I'm sorry Daddy." Dean lowered his head as he was now on the floor. Castiel just stroked Deans hair gently as he watched the omegas eyes shut slowly, and leaning into his touch. "Hmm Daddy, please?" Dean sighed as his Daddys hand removed from his hair.

"Not yet Dean, I'll wait until I take you home, to our home." Cas gently tilted Deans head up so he was looking at him, and so he could see his blush. "Ok, Daddy."

 

It was an full hour until Castiel took Dean home. Dean was bouncing up and down in the passenger seat of Cas' car while looking out the window, watching all the trees and buildings pass, until Castiel pulled up to a mansion. Dean was stuck inside the car mouth open staring at the house in front of him.

"Dean? Come on!" Castiel got Dean out from his trance. Dean opened the car door, slowly walking towards the front door that was opened by Castiel. Walking inside it was just the two of them in the house. "Dean what's the first thing you want to do?" Dean looked around the room they were currently in it was the living room.

There were three white couches one facing the wall that had the biggest tv Dean had ever seen. "C-Can I please look around, Daddy?" Dean asked as innocent as he could.

"Sure baby, take ya time Dean." Castiel stepped back allowing Dean to walk around their home. Castiel watched Dean scout each room of the house, before he was satisfied with everything, but he didn't go in one room which he was going to ask his Alpha about.

"Daddy, may I show you a room." Dean sat in his Alphas lap on the couch "hmm, sure baby. Are you unsure with it?" Dean nodded at his Daddys question while taking his hand in his to take them both to the door.

Opening the door Dean was greeted with a playroom. "What's this room for?" Dean watched his Alpha smile. "This is your safe room, I made it especially for you. Nothing bad will happen in his room, if you feel you need space and relax then come here. I wont come in unless you tell me to." Dean nodded while looking around the room, finding a soft bed in the corner.

"Can we make a good memory in this room?" Dean sat on the bed watching the Alpha. "Dean, not here. Come with me, now." Castiels eyes had gotten darker as he turned and walked out the door, Dean followed quickly as Castiel open the master bedroom.

"On the bed, I'm going to properly claim you Dean." Cas growled out as Dean walked up to the bed, presenting himself in the middle.

Waiting for his Daddy to claim him.


	4. Claimed and Owned

Dean waited on his hands and knees on his Daddy's bed, his slick running down his thighs knowing his Alpha was looking at him. "Daddy?" Dean looked over his shoulder seeing his alpha sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed just looking at Deans empty begging hole.

"Hmm, what should I do to you, eat you out, play with that thing you call a cock? Knot you as your a panting, withering mess on our bed? Or all three?" Castiel asked with a small smack on Deans ass.

"Answer boy!" Castiel growled out.

"All three, please Daddy, all three!" Dean whined his body wasn't use to this treatment before, but it got him what he wanted. Castiel leaned forward his clothes thrown on the floor his naked chest on Deans back making the boy under him submit. "Daddy, please!"

Dean was almost in tears when Cas' lips travelled down his back closer, and closer to his dripping hole. A smack on his right ass cheek, a squeal from the boy, and a pleased groan from Cas. "Such a nice little ass," Cas smirked kissing right above the entrance that his cock would destroy, with his little boy whining.

Castiel smiled as a pleased sigh came from his boy when his tongue made contact with the slicked hole. " _Daddy.._ "

"Hmm, taste good baby." Castiel moaned diving back in for more, as a hand snaked between Deans legs wrapping around the tiny cock that was leaking just as much as his hole.

"Daddyy, more!" Dean panted, pushing back to feel his Alphas mouth silently asking for more. Castiel only growled pulling away, slapping Deans ass. "Behave Omega."

"S-Sorry Alpha." Dean whimpered arms shaking as he held himself up. "But I am going to give you what you need now." Castiel didn't even bother to prep Dean before pushing himself in the tight hole causing Dean to moan as his arms gave out and fall forward.

"So good my Sweet Omega." Castiel mumbled bottoming out listening to every whine, whimper and moan coming from the boy under him. "P-Please Daddy.." Dean didn't quite know what he was pleading for, but whatever it was Castiel seemed to know since he set a brutal pace.

Dean gripped the sheets tightly in his hands Castiel didn't stop, his knot banging on Deans rim just demanding to tie them together, Castiels mouth was near Deans neck teeth scraping at his skin lightly. "My Omega. Tell me who you belong to.." Castiel growled in Deans ear.

"Y-You A-Alpha, I belong to Y-You!" Dean gasped out feeling the teeth begin biting his neck, not enough to break the skin.

"Make me yours. Please Alpha." Dean sobbed before screaming at the knot and teeth went into him, coming himself over the bed sheets.

 

"Good boy, come back to me." Castiel muttered when Dean opened his eyes, noticing he was on his side with Castiel behind him as he clenching around the knot in his ass. "A-Alpha?" Dean whined but got pulled closer to the warm body behind him. "I got you, Dean?" Castiel reassured Dean who sniffed at the scent in the air.

"We've mated. I'm... mated." Dean looked back to look at the Alpha who was smiling. "Yes, Dean your mine. All Mine." Castiel growled possessively causing Dean to physically shiver. "Thank you Daddy." Dean purred surprising himself that he could do that, but giggled when His Alpha kissed his new bite purring himself.

"No thank you Dean, now sleep you need it." Castiel smiled resting his head on the pillows before pulling the bed covers over them both.

"Goodnight Alpha. Love you." Dean sleepily mumbled drifting of to sleep with his Alpha inside him.

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel pulled Dean impossibly closer, allowing himself to fall asleep with his knot deep inside his Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing... w-was it a good thing?


End file.
